conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Siitò
Setting Phonology Consonants The phonology of Siitò is very complex, with 16 vowels and 41 consonants (this is not including the possible affricates, which are phonemically distinct). There are also gradations of vowel length and a qualitative pitch accent that have both morphological and sometimes lexical implications. The phoneme inventory is as follows: #In cells with two symbols (or combinations), the first is voiceless, and the second its voiced counterpart. #Shaded cells indicate unused points of articulation. Vowels Vowels #In cells with two symbols, the first is unrounded and the second its rounded counterpart. #Shaded cells indicate unused points of articulation. : The only diphthongs to exist in Siitò are those that represent a shift from unrounded to rounded vowel, or vice versa. (Example: eø̀ - so/therefore) : All vowels can be nasalized. This is indicated by the use of a tilde (~) over the noun in question. These are phonemically relevant, and therefore can change the morphological case of a word. They never affect a lexical change, however, because the nasalization does not carry down through the declension, and therefore even if two words were different in the nominative, they would be identical through the rest of the declension. : There are also gradations of vowel length, which are indicated two ways in the orthography: #A vowel is long if its syllable bears a marked pitch accent or #If it is doubled in the orthography of an unmarked syllable. : Short vowels are always unmarked and written only once. Phonotactics : Phonotactic Rules #Any vowel can precede any consonant. #Consonant clusters may be three phonemes long, and affricates do count as two sounds. #All words must end in a vowel or one of the two semivowels (j or w). #The phoneme ɾ can only follow a vowel or a fricative (non-lateral). #Any vowel can follow labials, labiodentals, dentals, alveolars, postalveolars, taps, trills, glottals, lateral fricatives, and l. This rule also applies to any affricate that includes these phonemes. #Palatals, uvular fricatives, ɹ, and ʍ cannot be followed by ɨ. This rule also applies to any affricate that includes these phonemes. #Velars cannot be followed by ɨ or ɔ. This rule also applies to any affricates that includes these phonemes. #Uvular stops cannot be followed by front vowels. Pitch Accent and Tone : The Siitò language has a system of pitch accents and tonal differences that it uses to a great extent morphologically and sytactically. There are three levels of pitch, which sound like a musical triad (C, E, and G, for instance). The pitches are indicated through the use of two accent markings in the orthography. : The base pitch is in the middle. Orthographically, it is unmarked, as most syllables exist on this pitch. The base pitch is also the only one to have both short and long vowels. Any unaccented syllable with only one vowel is always short, and it is long if the vowel is doubled. : The low pitch is marked with a grave accent ( ` ), and is always long. : The hight pitch is marked with an acute accent ( ´ ), and is always long. : There is also a third accent mark, but it marks a tonal difference. The use of the circumflex ( ˆ ) indicates that the pitch of the syllable starts high, but by its end it has fallen to base pitch. While technically this indicates a tone, and not a shift, the three accents operate together closely and inseparably in the morphology. : : Note: When the letter and phoneme ɪ is marked orthographically as carrying the pitch accent, in hand writing it is marked with the same accents as any other letter. However, since often in type it appears identical to the phoneme i (e.g. í vs.ɪ́), it is often represented with different markings. High pitch is shown as ɪ̋, low pitch as ɪ̏, and the falling tone as ɪ̂̂. This makes it easily contrasted. It should be kept in mind that on some computers this will not be an issue, and the accent differences will simply be redundant. Morphology : The morphology of Siitò is very complex, though extraordinarily regular. While there are many forms of any word to learn, once the rules are known, declension and conjugation is very easy. Nouns : Nouns in Siito decline in fifteen cases, in three numbers, and in three genders. Each gender is determined by the final vowel in a word: #Masculine nouns end in a back vowel or w. #Feminine nouns end in a front vowel or j. #Neuter nouns end in a central vowel. : Each of these genders is split into two paradigms, based on the characteristics of the vowel that ends the word in the nominative case. Noun Cases : Siitò is fully declined in fifteen cases, each of which performs a specific syntactic function. Declension Paradigms Masculine Declension Feminine Declension Neuter Declension Dictionary Example text Category:Languages